movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers: A Mickey Mouse Movie
'Brothers '''is an adventure comedy but dark movie from the creators of Toy Story 4 and BUNNI featuring Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julian the Cat. The movie is produced by DisneyPixar and Moreira Productions and it's set to realese in July 2020 but will be delayed when i can't finish the movie. The movie will star Jason Calars as Mickey Mouse, Benjamin Hallae as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Gustavo Moreira as Julian the Cat. Plot Mickey Mouse (Jason Calars) is being ready to go to Cartoon Wasteland so he can see his older brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. They have fun times togheter until they realize they have a third brother that was never a star despite working for Alice Comedies named Julian the Cat, he tells the brothers that an evil troublemaker named Buster has turned into an ink monster and is causing chaos on the whole Wasteland! He also kidnapped failed concept arts of Mickey and Oswald and it's friends! Can the 3 brothers team up to save Wasteland and stop the Ink Demon? Find out on Brothers! Cast * Jason Calars as Mickey Mouse * Benjamin Hallae as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Savien Dalon as Gremlin Gus * Tailor Hansei as Mad Doctor * Sherm Quank as Jazzer 1 * Gustavo Moreira as Julian the Cat More characters are gonna be added here! Movie Opening The opening logo for DisneyPixar and Moreira Productions Inc. shows up, Then it shows the sky which is filled with clouds before landing us to Mickey's city. All characters are doing their specific things before the cameraman finally goes onto Mickey's house and his room. The clock hits from 6:59 AM to 7:00 AM with an buzzing sound. It makes Mickey wake up and look at his calendar, realizing he has to go to Wasteland to see Oswald. Mickey than looks that he also has to have a meeting with Minnie too. He thinks what he should do first and an lightning bulb appears under his head. Mick then prepares to dress up by wearing his ''ShowTime costume, then goes on to see Minnie. A title card then appears, showing the word brothers, Wasteland We then go to the skys of Wasteland while the opening credits roll and just like Mickey's city, all characters seems to do their specific things and the camera cuts to Oswald, already awoken. Helping the gremlings opening an amusment park named Oswaldland (The Disneyland of Wasteland),and right when the park is about to open, Oswald sees a robotic voice saying WARNING WARNING WARNING THE MAD DOCTOR IS GOING TO SPEAK WARNING WARNING WARNING. Oswald and the others see an gigant floating Mickey head. The Mickey animatronic open it's mouth to reveal the Mad Doctor, he sings a song about some trouble is around! An troublemaker called Buster the Devil is causing chaos trough the whole Wasteland, stealing pies, pulling pranks, ect. And Oswald is the only one to stop him. Oswald uses his helicopter ears to stop him for once. Maybe I Came Early Meanwhile with Mickey Mouse, he runs to the cafeteria where he will see Minnie. But when he gets there, there was no Minnie, Mickey asked Minnie for EVERYWHERE but found nothing, he tried to ask one of the jazzers but he said he didn't found Minnie. So what did Mickey decided to do you ask? He decided to visit Felitcity Fieldmouse so he can see his nephews because it's their birthday next month, and Huey, Dewey and Louie will be in there. But first, he needs to see Donald Duck first too see how his nephews are doing. It's Time to Stop Buster Once In For All Oswald and the Mad Doctor heads to the troublemaker, which is pulling pranks on Wasteland like: * Whoopee Cushions * Pulling airhorns at librairy * Stealing Pies * ect... Oswald called Buster to stop doing pranks, but only responded by getting pied. Oswald licked his own face and got ready to attack Buster and save Wasteland INSERT FIGHT HERE When Buster gets defeated with Oswald's remote, Buster will say that he will return sometimes soon and will keep out an evil laugh. The town congratulations Oswald and will sing a song with the Mad Doctor with, Ortensia will come on and kiss Oswald a lot of times and the town of Wasteland lived happily ever after. Until... Buster escaped from Wasteland, messing with ink and turning into: The Blot Demon. The next day... Oswald, prepare everything, has breakfast only to realize that four of the 426 bunny children are getting 5 years old. To celebrate, Oswald decide that they and Ortensia should go to Oswaldland. Back with Mickey,Category:Movies Category:Pixar Animation Studios